


Dance With Me

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [23]
Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Modern Royalty, Slow Dancing, Smitten Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “The Princess does have a flair for dramatic grand entrances, eh?”“That she does. She doesn’t d-“ Steve was cut off by a very familiar sound among the sea of reporters and photographers screaming for various attendees to look their way. Even with a number of people calling out his name, the familiar lilt of this one was all that was needed to make him turn and look. And the sight on the steps above stopped him in his tracks.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93
Collections: Team Fluff





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).



> Team Fluff fill - Dancing
> 
> Inspired by a very pretty prompt from justanotherrollingstony involving this [gorgeous dress](https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/624459586069561344/chotronette-stardust-syrup-dress-if-you-want-to) (also featuring my favourite Manolo Blahnik Hangisi shoes. Cause I love them, and am a sucker for them).

Steve stepped out of the car knowing that being solo might cause a commotion. And of course, it did. He ignored the whispers and side glances he knew were directed at him as he buttoned his blue velvet blazer and gave the photographers a wave and a smile. He made his way up the first set of stairs, stopping to pose every now and then, all the while wondering what the heck the love of his life was planning.

He spotted the Vanity Fair journalist they’d sat down with a few months ago for an interview about their life as a modern royal couple and the unlikely love that had blossomed between the Princess and her bodyguard. It had caught everyone by surprise when they’d announced they’d secretly married, the two known for clashing in public settings more often than any other members of the royal family ever had with their security detail. When the Princess had almost been kidnapped, they’d both realized they couldn’t live without each other and the rebellious Princess had convinced Steve to get married behind her father’s back, and the public had gobbled their love story up, much to King Howard’s dismay. Steve walked over to the reporter, who seemed to be the only one not sporting a concerned face at seeing him arrive alone.

He greeted her with a kiss to her cheek, exchanging pleasantries about how they were doing and what designers they were both wearing.

“I’m assuming Princess Natasha is here somewhere already?” she asked.

Steve laughed. “You’ve met my wife. Your guess is as good as mine right now as to what she’s got up her sleeve – assuming there are sleeves on her outfit, ‘cause I haven’t even seen it.”

“Really? No input in what she’s wearing?”

“None. I had a garment bag with a note saying to wear this gorgeous Ferragamo suit and that she’d see me here. Haven’t seen her all day.” Steve shook his head playfully. This was Natasha’s world and he was happy to follow along, knowing she was safe and sound with another member of his team.

“The Princess does have a flair for dramatic grand entrances, eh?”

“That she does. She doesn’t d-“ Steve was cut off by a very familiar sound among the sea of reporters and photographers screaming for various attendees to look their way. Even with a number of people calling out his name, the familiar lilt of this one was all that was needed to make him turn and look. And the sight on the steps above stopped him in his tracks.

His wife was standing there, eyes only for him even as the camera flashes went wild at her sight. Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off her either. She was gorgeous – she always was. But here and now might be the most stunning she’d ever looked, second only to their wedding day – as simple as that had been.

Natasha was wearing a long gown that complimented the suit she'd picked for him perfectly; the skirt made of layers of tulle and silk and satin, shimmering blue and silver, almost iridescent looking. The sheer bodice with strategically placed black embroidery showed off her perfectly toned figure. The pearl and Swarovski detailing made it look like she was covered in sparkling star fragments. Her long, dark hair was adorned with a simple tiara and pulled in a perfectly messy side bun, leaving the right side of her neck exposed.

She gave Steve a soft smile and a slightly raised eyebrow, melting his heart on the spot. He kept his eyes on her, turning slightly, mumbling something that sounded like an apology, excusing himself from the interview. He started up the stairs, taking them two at a time as Natasha glided effortlessly down to meet him on the next landing in the middle of the staircase. And if the picture before him had been stunning before, when she started to move, she absolutely took his breath away.

The dress shimmered and glinted even more with every step she took, revealing a high cut slit along her right side, showing off long, powerful legs that Steve had trouble not imagining wrapped around him. He noticed sky high stilettos – her favourite pair of Blahniks in the same shimmery blue-silver as the dress – and the sway of her hips as his eyes tracked back upwards. He extended his hand to her when she was close enough to reach it, helping her down the last few steps, not that she needed it, but _he_ needed to touch her. Steve was vaguely aware of everything happening around them, but all he could do was look at his wife and smile dopily as he kissed her hand.

“You. Look… Wow!” was all he could manage, making her laugh that soft, sweet sound that fell over him like honey.

“You look positively charming yourself,” she replied, her free hand coming up to caress his cheek and pull him down for a kiss. “Dance with me?” she whispered against his lips.

“Always,” Steve gave as a reply. He placed another kiss on the hand he was holding and started to move, to bring her to the ballroom that he knew awaited inside the venue, but she pulled him back down the few stairs he’d climbed, wrapping her arm easily around his neck and leading him into a slow paced dance, right then and there. As if no one else was watching. As if they were the only two people in the world. Like she often did in their living room, standing on his feet to gain a few inches on him.

She slotted herself closer to him, her bare right leg tucked between his, leaving barely enough room for a sheet of paper between them as they swayed softly in a circle on the narrow landing. Steve couldn’t help kissing her shoulder, her neck. He let his fingers roam up from the small of her back, finding the dress was completely open backed and showed off more skin, sending a shot of desire coursing through his whole body.

“Everyone’s looking at us,” Natasha whispered in his ear before he pulled back.

“Correction, they are all looking at _you_ , ‘cause you are mesmerizing, my love. And we both know that’s what you wanted when you pulled this little stunt, Tasha.” He gave her a knowing smile before kissing her nose.

She laughed and shrugged lightly. “It’s my gala, I can do whatever I want. Besides, they want an eccentric billionaire Princess; I’ll give the people what they want.”

Steve shook his head and kissed her again. He knew now how much she hated having to play that card, and would much rather be in her workshop with the bots and JARVIS, wearing her jean cut off shorts and a tank top and dancing around to some rock band he didn’t know in her bare feet – much to his dismay, and despite JARVIS’ repeated security warnings. If they got lucky, maybe they could ditch the gala early and go home, order some Chinese take out and snuggle on the couch instead. The furthest thing from Royalty that anyone would ever believe, but where they were both happiest. But for now, they would play their parts and host whichever gala this was – Steve had lost track again – and make all the tabloids happy.

Steve twirled Natasha before catching her in his arms and dipping her into a kiss.

“What was that for?” she asked as he brought her back upright, offering his arm for her to hold on to.

“You’re right, Princess,” he answered as she wove her hand in the crook of his elbow, Steve leading her into the venue without a glance backwards. “It would be irresponsible not to give the people what they want.”


End file.
